Dançarina
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine e Warrick vão cuidar de um caso envolvendo uma dançarina, que foi morta num luxuoso hotel em Vegas.


Título: A dançarina

Disclaimer: os personagens de csi não me pertencem.

A/N: tentativa de escrever uma hist que não envolvesse Grissom e Sara.

----

Catherine estava indo para o laboratório criminal, quando seu celular tocou. A jovem como de costume, encosta o carro e atendeu. Era grissom.

Catherine diz: Alô?

Grissom responde: oi, sou eu!

Catherine diz: O que ouve?

Grissom: encontre com warrick no hotel Savoy. Ele te explicará.

O chefe então desliga o telefone e Catherine o obedece.

Na frente do hotel havia uma multidão que observava o que ocorrera. Ela então tenta se desvencilhar das pessoas e chegara te o companheiro. O segurança inicialmente não deixa que ela ultrapasse a faixa que delimita o espaço da cena do crime, mas depois ve que ela é do laboratório criminal e a deixa ir.

Catherine diz: O que ouve aqui, Warrick?

warrick responde: mulher, 25 anos, parece que ela tentou suicídio, mas não descarto um homicídio. Ela aparentemente pulou do 15º andar.

Catherine: Pela aparência ela deveria ser dançarina, assim como eu era antigamente.

warrick diz: então, eu estava esperando que chegasse para irmos ver o quarto no 15º andar.

Catherine diz: Então vamos! A vitima parece ser dançarina que faz serviços particulares, teremos que verificar as pessoas que teria saído com ela.

warrick suspira: isso vai ser complicado.

Ela acena confirmando e os dois se dirigem então ate o apartamento.

O hotel era luxuoso e cada apartamento tinha uma sala e um quarto com camas, ou de casal ou duas de solteiro.

Quando os csi's entraram, encontraram a sala superbem arrumada e muito limpa. Segundo a hora da morte não teria dado tempo para arrumar todo a sala se houvesse ocorrida um homicídio. Catherine e Warrick se entreolharam e foram ver o quarto. Tirando a cama que estava bagunçada, nada mais parecia estar fora do lugar.

Warrick então disse: eu vou checar o parapeito da janela.

Catherine diz: esta bem, eu vou ver se acho alguma coisa estranha no banheiro.

Warrick: ok.

Catherine então foi ver o banheiro enquanto Warrick tirava as fotos do quarto. Depois os dois cuidaram juntos da cama de casal: fotografando, recolhendo materiais, cabelos, tudo que pudesse os levar ao parceiro ou a saber mais sobre a própria moça.

Ela comenta depois de olhar bem o lençol: nossa, a coisa aqui foi grande.

Warrick pergunta: ela poderia estar apaixonada por ele?

Catherine diz: não sei.

Warrick fica meio sem graça e pergunta: como que funciona essa profissão?

Catherine percebe e responde: você não precisa ficar tímido para me perguntar sobre isso... Eu fui sim uma dançarina de palco e nada mais. Nunca tive relação com nenhuma das pessoas que passavam pelo local onde trabalhava, mas conheci meninas, como esta aqui, que queria ganhar mais dinheiro e por isso fazia serviços fora do clube.

Warrick: entendo. E sabe por onde a gente pode começar a procurar?

Catherine: tem cinco clubes grandes, sem contar muitos que são menores, mas pelo jeito como a moça estava vestida, com roupa elegante, brilhante e toda cheia de rendas, acho que seria melhor focar primeiro nos mais chiques.

Warrick: como você conheceu seu ex-marido?

Catherine responde: na boate e foi amor a primeira vista. Nós casamos e depois eu tive Lindsay.

Warrick pergunta: você nunca se interessou por outro homem?

Catherine: depois que o casamento acabou, mesmo antes do divorcio sair, sim.

Warrick: entendo... E depois do divorcio não quis mais nada com esse homem?

Catherine: foi tudo tão difícil que eu logo desisti.

Warrick responde: entendo... Como sua filha iria reagir se você se apaixonasse? Afinal você tem todo o direito de querer ser feliz.

Catherine esbraveja: eu sou feliz!

Warrick: eu sei, o que quero dizer...

Catherine responde: eu sei. Desculpe pelo modo como eu falei.

Warrick responde: tudo bem!

Catherine continua: eu não pensei muito sobre isso para ser sincera. Seria um pouco difícil no começo e a pessoa teria que aceitar que eu tenho uma filha, uma carreira importante e que eu gosto, coisas assim.

Warrick: aceitar como você é.

Catherine: sim. Com as coisas boas e as ruins também...

Warrick se pergunta baixinho: ruins, quais?

Catherine: porque esta me fazendo todas essas perguntas?

Warrick: queria só conversar e eu não sei porque comecei a fazer todas as perguntas...

Os dois ficaram em silencio.

Depois de recolher tudo eles deixam o hotel e voltam para o laboratório para verificar as evidências – cada um fica em um laboratório.

Grissom ve Catherine e pergunta: tudo bem aí?

Ela responde: sim.

Grissom: muito difícil o caso?

Catherine: chatinho, mas tudo bem.

Grissom: Porque chatinho?

Catherine diz: digamos que, para inicio de conversa, não é suicídio.

Grissom responde: imaginei.

Catherine: E quanto a você, como anda o seu caso?

Grissom: na fase final

Catherine comenta: ótimo então.

Grissom pergunta: onde esta warrick?

O rapaz acabou de entrar na sala onde eles estavam;

Ele diz: procurando por mim?

Grissom: só queria saber onde estava

Catherine: achou alguma coisa estranha.

Warrick: revelei as fotos e o parapeito da janela não mostrou nada de estranho sendo que não havia nenhuma forma, nem com dez pessoas, de limpar todo o local a ponto de não encontrarmos nada significante. E quanto ao lençol?

Catherine mostrou a folha e disse: os resultados estão aqui.

Warrick: então ela não estava mesmo sozinha. Para ela conseguir passar pela janela sem deixar marcas alguém muito forte teve que segurar ou então joga-la.

Grissom pergunta: vocês já param para pensar que ela talvez tenha caído de um outro andar e não este que investigaram?

Warrick responde: segundo o que encontramos e o registro do hotel o rapaz que estava com ela estava no 15º andar.

Grissom: ok, mas e se ele não jogou ela de outro lugar?

Catherine e Warrick se entreolharam.

Catherine então diz: o que esta dizendo é que temos que voltar lá e verificar o 14º e o 16º andar?

Grissom: o que acham?

Warrick desanimado comenta: maravilha. Lá vamos nós de novo.

O chefe se afasta e deixa os dois sozinhos. Catherine também não gosta nada disso.

Catherine propõe: o que acha de verificarmos o clube antes?

Warrick: ótima idéia.

Os csi's deixaram o prédio e foram visitar os lugares.

Nos três primeiros não havia ninguém que se parecesse com a moça que havia sido assassinada. No outro ate havia uma jovem parecida, mas ela estava bem viva. Finalmente na quinta boate que eles foram.

Dono da boate: esta parece ser Charlise. O que aconteceu com ela?

Catherine: há quanto tempo Charlise não vem trabalhar?

Dono responde: eu não sei. Quem pode saber é o Simon, ele esta na sala dos fundos.

Warrick: nós vamos falar com ele.

Eles repetiram a pergunta ao tal de Simon.

Simon responde: já faz três dias que não aparece. O que não é do seu feitio.

Catherine perguntou: depois que ela dança, Charlise é do tipo que fica por aqui ou vai para casa?

Simon: fica!

Catherine diz: gostaríamos de ver o camarim dela.

Simon diz: são três camarins. Podem ficar a vontade para procurar o que quiserem.

Enquanto Catherine foi entrando no camarim, Warrick continuou conversando com o rapaz que cuidava dos espetáculos.

Warrick: sabe se ela tinha algum inimigo?

Simon responde: Nunca reparei ninguém que fosse ciumento com ela a ponto de querer lhe machucar de verdade.

Warrick: e quanto às pessoas que ela dormia?

Simon: isso eu não sei.

Warrick diz: mas eles muitas vezes saindo daqui, não é?

Simon: talvez, mas sempre depois dela vinham mais duas dançarinas e eu posso não ter percebido nada de mais.

Warrick pergunta: como era a relação dela com as demais dançarinas?

Simon: Vicky era sua melhor amiga. As outras gostavam dela, mas às vezes ficavam com ciúmes porque os rapazes continuavam olhando para ela mesmo depois que ela terminava de dançar. Mas isso é coisa normal por aqui e acho que em qualquer clube como este.

Warrick diz: gostaria do nome e endereço das dançarinas. Todos elas.

Simon: nomes eu garanto, agora endereços não. Uma pena ter acontecido algo trágico com ela.

O rapaz se afastou e o csi entrou no camarim.

Catherine estava sentada em frente ao espelho apenas olhando, seu cabelo agora estava solto e de lado. O csi entrou devagar e parou atrás da moça. Ela estava linda. Mais do que ele havia notado ate aquele momento. Warrick colocou a mão no ombro dela.

Catherine diz: hei. Você esta ai há muito tempo?

Warrick responde: não. Esta tudo bem?

Catherine: sim, eu só estava pensando. Descobriu alguma coisa?

Warrick: a moça tinha uma melhor amiga, algumas moças tinha ciúmes...

Catherine diz: normal.

Warrick diz: foi isso que o rapaz disse.

Catherine se levantou rapidamente e acabou trombando com Warrick. O rapaz ficou parado onde estava apenas olhando.

Ela disse: então, eu não achei nada de anormal por aqui.

Warrick abaixou a cabeça e disse: você olhou nos outras penteadeiras?

Catherine respondeu: sim.

Warrick: melhor falarmos com a melhor amiga.

Ele da uma ultima olhada em volta do camarim e sai. A moça vai atrás, mas sente que o clima não ficou muito agradável.

Eles vão ate a casa da amiga e fazem muitas perguntas. As respostas são um tanto esclarecedoras: Ela tinha dois clientes fixos, com bastante dinheiro e que faziam de tudo para estar com ela quando eles bem queriam; Charlise não se chateava por isso; ela freqüentava uma lanchonete regularmente; o gerente do hotel Savoy a conhecia, mas eles nunca tinham feito nada alem de conversar; e que ela tinha um irmão.

Depois disso eles vão novamente para o hotel falar com o gerente.

Gerente diz: sim, o Doutor Douglas e o Senhor Domingues gostam de passar a noite com ela.

Catherine: e você o que acha disso?

Gerente: já disse a ela que desaprovo, mas... ela escolheu assim.

Warrick: quem estava com ela na noite retrasada?

Gerente: não sei. Era uma noite muito cheia de gente. Estava tendo um congresso no hotel e eu não vi ela entrar. Só soube que ela estava por aqui quando...

Catherine diz: ela estava caída na calçada.

Gerente: exatamente.

Warrick: nos precisaremos dar uma olhado no 14º e 16º andar. Ala leste.

Gerente: um deles esta ocupado, a pessoal chegou hoje de manha. O outro sem problema.

Catherine diz: precisaremos da chave.

Warrick: precisaremos da lista de pessoas que estavam por aqui naquela noite.

Gerente: tudo bem, vou ver se consigo providenciar. Porem vai demorar um pouco.

Catherine diz ao gerente: tudo bem, eu faço companhia a você enquanto a lista não sai.

O companheiro subiu ate o 16º andar, que não estava sendo ocupado, entrou, fechou a porta e começou na busca por indícios de que a luta e a morte da garota teria sido naquele quarto e não no 15º andar como se pensava. Depois de meia hora ele, Catherine se juntou a ele.

Catherine diz: o gerente tentou nos enrolar, mas eu consegui fazer com que ele pegasse logo a tal lista. Alguma novidade?

Warrick: impressões digitais na janela.

Ela se aproximou, pegou a lanterna empresta do companheiro e verificou.

Catherine: pelo formato delas a pessoa se apoiou na janela de costas.

Warrick: sim. No chão encontrei fios de cabelo, espero que algum seja dela.

O rapaz continuou a tirar fotos.

Catherine: você esta bem?

Warrick: sim.

Catherine: então... naquele dia me perguntou sobre relacionamentos, mas não disse nada sobre você. Como vai ?

Warrick: ela esta bem. Mas nós desmanchamos.

Catherine fica chocada: porque?

Warrick: acho que não era para ser.

Catherine: e como você esta?

Warrick: bem. Achei que ia ficar triste, mas não foi assim...

Catherine: sinto muito.

Warrick: não sinta. Esta tudo bem.

O silencio tomou conta do quarto.

Catherine: está gostando de outra pessoa?

Warrick: tenho atração por uma, mas não acho que ela retribuirá em algum momento.

Catherine: às vezes você pode se surpreender. Fale com ela.

Warrick: quem dera fosse fácil assim.

Catherine: e porque não é?

Ele achou melhor não responder.

A moça coletou impressões digitais da maçaneta da porta (dentro e fora) e eles foram embora.

Deixaram todos as evidencias no laboratório e foram para suas casas - O dia tinha sido muito longo.

No dia seguinte Warrick chegou no trabalho bem cedo. Só havia uma pessoa por lá.

Grissom: caiu da cama?

Warrick: digamos que sim. E você?

Grissom: Eu acordo cedo normalmente. Como vai o caso?

Warrick: vamos analisar as coisas do outro quarto hoje.

Grissom: o que mais descobriram sobre a moça.

Warrick: dois clientes fixos, gerente que não gosta da profissão da moça e outras coisas.

Grissom: já falou com o gerente?

Warrick: sim, e pelo que tudo indica ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Vamos falar com outros hoje.

Grissom: vocês parecem ter tudo sobre controle.

Warrick: sim. E o seu caso?

Grissom: esta indo bem.

Warrick foi para o laboratório 3, onde eles descobriam as impressões digitais e grissom seguiu para sua sala.

Greg chegou na sala onde warrick estava e perguntou: o que esta fazendo?

Warrick: analisando provas.

Greg: eu sei. Mas porque não me chamou para ajuda-lo?

Warrick: era muito cedo quando eu cheguei aqui. Mas se você quiser começar a ajudar agora, eu agradeço.

Greg sentou onde o rapaz estava e começou a mexer no computador. Enquanto isso ele foi fazer outra coisa.

Catherine chega e diz: oi

Warrick: oi, tudo bem?

Catherine: sim.

Warrick: parece que temos um vencedor.

Catherine: como assim?!

Warrick: O senhor Domingues, cliente fixo de Charlise havia alugado apartamento nos dois andares que verificamos. Aparentemente ele trai a mulher. E há milharem de impressões dele com Charlise. Acho que só precisamos lhe fazer uma visitinha.

Catherine: Essas pessoas que acham que não serão pegas, que idiotice.

Ela se aproxima para ver algumas coisas que estavam sobre a mesa de centro na sala e o coração do rapaz dispara. Quando ela vira-se para ele seu cabelo balança e os olhos dele brilharam.

Catherine: acha que precisaremos voltar ao hotel?

Warrick: eu espero que não. A não ser que seja por motivos outros e não este caso.

A conversa com o Senhor Domingues foi um tanto curioso. Ele não sabia como reagir ao fato de estar traindo a mulher e agora os investigadores sabiam e podiam revelar e mais ainda pelo fato de estar sendo acusado de um crime que segundo ele, não cometeu.

Quando Catherine começa a explicar detalhadamente como as coisas aconteceram, Senhor Domingues começa a suar frio. Warrick continua a fala da companheira e o homem finalmente desiste de fingir. Brass que havia acompanhado os dois ate o local, levou o senhor Domingues para a delegacia. A mulher chegou do supermercado e ficou totalmente chocada quando o marido deixou a casa algemado. Catherine falou com ela antes deles irem embora e explicou mais ou menos a situação.

Catherine: uma pena Charlise não ter ficado apenas na dança. Se tivesse, nada disso poderia ter acontecido.

Warrick: você sente saudade daquela época?

Catherine: as vezes. A gente tem mais liberdade do que trabalhando como investigador.

Warrick: verdade.

Catherine: porem eu acho que não voltaria para aquela vida.

Eles voltaram e fizera o relatório que deveria ser entregue a grissom. Naquele dia não havia mais nenhum caso para eles resolverem, então no inicio da tarde os dois deixaram o laboratório.

Warrick: gostaria de almoçar?

Catherine: acho melhor eu ir para casa e ver Lindsay.

Warrick: ok. Então a gente se vê depois. Já ia me esquecendo, ótimo trabalho!

Catherine sorriu e os dois entraram no elevador.

Ela disse: Sabe, por um momento eu achei que você poderia estar interessado em mim.

Warrick disfarçou: ah é? e de onde tirou isso?

Catherine: suposição.

Warrick: você não ficaria comigo.

Catherine: porque não?

Warrick olhou bem para ela e notou que Catherine não parecia estar brincando.

O elevador parou no térreo e os dois desceram. Warrick demorou um pouco para reagir sobre aquela frase e aquele olhar e a jovem já estava longe quando ele percebeu.

Warrick pensou: Eu sou um idiota!

Catherine antes de ir para casa voltou ao clube onde a jovem trabalhava. Naquele momento ele estava vazio, mas ela quis ir mesmo assim, apenas para olhar. Pediu licença ao dono para dar uma olhada por todo o lugar e ele disse que não haveria problema.

Ela entrou no camarim e sentou novamente na mesma cadeira e ficou olhando para o espelho. Na mesma posição por alguns minutos. Ela então relembrou os momentos em que dançava.

Simon (dono do clube): precisa de alguma coisa?

Catherine: não, obrigado. Eu só estou vendo umas coisas.

Simon: ele foi preso?

Catherine: quem?

Simon: o assassino.

Catherine: ah sim, foi.

Simon: uma fatalidade realmente. Ela era muito boa e muito bonita.

Catherine: sim, ela era.

Simon: eu vou deixar você trabalhando...

Quando o rapaz foi embora, outra pessoa se aproximou da porta do camarim.

Catherine diz sem olhar: eu não vou me demorar.

Warrick: eu estava me perguntando, onde ela estaria agora?

Ela olha e se surpreende ao ver Warrick por lá.

Catherine: como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

Warrick: Imaginei que ia querer ver mais uma vez o lugar. Lhe trouxe muitas lembranças e seus olhos brilharam quando estivemos aqui.

Ela ficou encabulada.

Catherine: e porque você queria me...

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a boca dela.

Catherine pergunta: o que esta fazendo?

Warrick olhou bem dentro dos olhos, depois para seus lábios e a beijou.

Catherine pensou: era verdade?!

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram se beijando longamente.

Demorou, mas ele finalmente conseguiu. E o que ninguém sabia, é que ela há muito tempo tinha uma queda por ele e que ao descobrir que ele estava namorando outra, ela ficou com bastante ciúmes.


End file.
